


Switcher

by LadyMorgan



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil4 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dom Gabriel, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Because the longer he had to wait, the higher would be the penalty. "Please Sir … punish me for my wrongdoing."Amused, Gabriel raised an eyebrow and asked."What did you say, unfortunately I did not understand you."That was the moment when I bit my teeth ... ,Asshole!'





	1. Chapter 1

__

 

_Eva_

_‚You can only find out when you put yourself in position‘_

For a few weeks, this thought already sought me home. Mixed feelings spread through me as I sat next to Gabriel at the table, but curiosity had finally won.

"Gabe?"

"Hm?" He muttered and looked up from his newspaper.

"I want to try it."

He raised his eyebrows and looked at me questioningly.

"To switch …"

Then he took off his glasses and searched my eyes to see if I was serious about what I said.

Of course, I enjoyed it when he took the helm because when we played I was always the dominant part. And I wanted to play ... in reverse roles I wanted to feel what he feels in these situations,

I wanted everything that belonged to it ...

 

_,Finally back home'_

After a week with my aunt, I could not wait to be back in my own environment. To relax in my house, to sleep in my bed and to work with my loved ones. But most of all, I could not wait to have Gabriel with me again. My husband's job had been very clear before I left.

I was not allowed to satisfy myself, had to save my desire for him. And of course I stuck to it, even though it was hard for me.

So it was getting serious, he had laid the first foundations for our game. Because he had never asked for such a thing from me. But now the long wait was over.

Full of joy, I went to our house and was greeted by Cas. Of course, I was glad to see him again, but actually I really just wanted to have my husband back.

Before I could say or ask, he put a note in my hand:

"Gabe left it here, you should go to your bedroom and read everything in peace, everything else goes without saying."

I already had the phone in my hand so I could call Gabe, but Cas took it away and said.

"Gabriel left clear instructions for you, so stick to that and go into your bedroom!"

Startled, I looked at him. Where did that come from? Yes, from time to time he was also involved in our games, at least he knew about it. But the fact that he had reacted so strictly and without warning had never happened.

That's why I followed the instructions and went to the bedroom.

Once there, I put myself on our bed and read the note:

_‚Hey my beautiful,_

_I'm really sorry that I can not greet you personally, but there are problems in the set that I have to solve first before we both can really enjoy our long weekend._ _Relax in the bathtub until then, because we have already planned a lot for our long weekend._

_By the way, I hope you have followed your instructions. So not only your orgasm prohibition, but also for the instructions that Cas has given you. I will also ask him and depending on how you behave, our weekend starts. Oh, and please put on the collar ..._

_I love you. Gabe,‘_

_‚Great‘,_ I thought to myself and was a little angry. Because he could at least have informed me.

Then I would not have run into the open knife.

_‚What will Gabriel do to me now? How will our weekend be together?‘_

But then I interrupted myself in my thoughts. It did not matter if I was worried, because I could not change it anyway. That's why I quickly read the first part of his letter, which gave me much more pleasure. And finally, there was written that I should relax.

I went into the bathroom and let the bath water run, quickly lit a few more candles, turned on quiet music and I made myself comfortable and closed my eyes. Such a bath was just a blessing for me and nothing brought me faster to relax.

Well, almost nothing ...

 

My thoughts just drifted away. I thought again about Gabriel's letter and was really looking forward to our weekend.

What had he planned? Would he spoil me or would he challenge me, push me to my limits? Would Cas be there? Gabriel had finally initiated him.

_‚No, he will not, after all it's our ‚first time‘‘_

What should I hope for or did I have to shiver?

My imagination drove me to more and more wild scenarios and I realized how I was getting aroused. Slowly I began to stroke myself.

I imagine that I felt Gabriel's hands on me and with my right hand I slowly slid down my stomach and opened my thighs. My hand almost touches ...

 

"Well, well, well, I know that look on you, do you want to blame yourself?"

I heard my husband smiling, but strictly asking.

I quickly pulled my hands back and sat up. "Gabe, nice to finally see you again," I said cheerfully and stood up. Smiling, he took a bath towel, wrapped me in and helped me out of the bathtub.

Then he pulled me close and kissed me passionately. His tongue played with mine, and after a while our mouths parted, but he was still holding me tight.

"I missed you," I whisper. Then he pulled me closer and stroked slowly over my back.

"I missed you, too."

For some time we stood still, but then he broke away from me and looked at me sternly.

"What did I hear from Cas, you resisted first? Did you at least keep your orgasm ban?"

Irritated, I looked at him. In a flash, he had transformed from my dear husband into my stern master.

No wonder ... he had learned from the best.

_‚Actually, I would have been looking forward to a long and loving welcome. Can not you just turn a blind eye on that and hug me again? After all, we have not seen each other for so long and ...‘_

"I'm waiting for an answer," Gabe said, tapping his foot on the tiles.

I quickly lowered my eyes and answered. "Excuse me Sir, I did not answer right away, yes, I stuck to the orgasm ban, and I'm sorry I did not follow Cas's instructions right away."

"I do not want to get any excuses," he said, pulling the bath towel from my body and throwing it over the edge of the bathtub.

"Go to the playroom and stand in your place!"

Quickly I came to the request, because I wanted no trouble.

_‚What did I get involved with?‘_

I was a little sour on myself and my faulty behavior.

_‚That must have been the first step ...‘_

So there I was a few moments later. About one meter away from the bed, legs slightly apart, my hands crossed behind my neck and the breasts outstretched. I finally wanted to make that as good as possible.

Gabe stood behind me, suddenly separating my hands, putting his arms around me and our hands resting on my stomach. He pulled me close to his chest and rested his chin on my shoulder. A soothing moan escaped my lips and I relaxed.

"What should I do with you? Even such a small command you could not perform.

Maybe I should change my plans and send you an educational weekend to remember your position," he murmured and I tensed again.

"Please do not. I'm so sorry, Sir. I know, I was stupid and it will not happen anymore. I ... "

Unexpectedly, he turned me over, pressed his lips to my mouth and interrupted my words. Just as fast he broke away from me, took a step back and I waited anxiously for another reaction.

"Well, it was only a small offense after all and actually I am not entirely innocent of it, I could have told you in time, then you could have adjusted to it."

At these words, I relaxed again and inwardly I nodded in approval, before he unsettled me again.

"Nevertheless, you will receive a small penalty for that, and seeing how you are already thinking too much, it will happen immediately. But you know what you have to do for it."

He looked at me expectantly at the last sentence.

 

Of course I knew it, and I already hated it. And Gabriel was amused. I knew that I had to ask for a punishment.

Why should I ask that I be punished? Is not that the actual punishment?

But at that moment I realized how Gabriel felt when I treated him like that. And he liked that.

Would I like that too? I do not think so, I found it incredibly humiliating.

And then I had to thank him. For punishing me …

With one, thank God, inner loud sigh, I surrendered to my fate. Because the longer he had to wait, the higher would be the penalty.

"Please Sir … punish me for my wrongdoing."

Amused, he raised an eyebrow and asked. "What did you say, unfortunately I did not understand you."

That was the moment when I bit my teeth.

_,Asshole!'_

Oh, how I hated him right now. Did he have to make it worse? So I repeated it aloud.

"Well, you see, it was not that hard," he replied grinning.

"Well, then I want to fulfill your request."

With these words he turned and walked to the bed, sat down and patted his thighs.

 

"Lie down, I think some blows on your ass are a fair punishment."

We had arranged with that he should not use the whips. Well, he had found a gap. And I would submit to that.

Slowly I went to him and lay down over his thighs. He put one of his legs around mine and pressed me to his other leg and with his hand he pushed down my back, so that I was almost motionless. I gasped and held my breath.

_‚How firmly will he beat? And how many blows will he give me?‘_

More and more I tensed and wanted to bring the whole thing just behind me. But my husband probably had other in mind, because slowly and tenderly he stroked my ass.

"You know, my beauty, when you're so tense, you make it worse for you. Just relax."

There was so much irony in his voice that I wanted to kick if I could, but no, I did not blame him because I wanted it. But I was aware that he was already enjoying it.

_‚Do that. Enjoy this day. Because 95% it will not happen anymore‘_

It took some time for me to really relax. Gabriels gentle caressing and his loving words made it possible for me, only to be ripped out right away.

"I'm counting to three," he said and started. "One … two ..."

Suddenly I felt a heavy blow on my left cheek, followed immediately by one on my right.

"I'm sorry, but waiting for the pain is always the worst."

I screamed painfully and tried to escape Gabriel, but his grip only got stronger and he pushed me even more on his legs. There were only six, but I realized that I did not like being in pain.

Finally he stopped, gently pulling me into a sitting position on his lap, stroking my back and whispering reassuring words.

I snuggled up to him and wanted to stay there. Until he pushed me away again.

"Did you forget something?

I also like to give you the same number of strokes to help your memory."

"Thanks for the punishment," reluctantly came from me and he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we still have to practice that with enthusiasm," he replied mockingly, pulling me back into his arms. "Now we can finally start, I've already planned a lot.

Some things will be pleasant, others will push you to your limits. But I'm sure you'll enjoy almost everything in the end and we'll have a lot of fun. We are going out now. Your clothes are lying on the bed in the bedroom. 15 minutes."

 

As I stood in the bedroom in front of the bed, my jaw dropped.

_‚Geez!‘_

I could not leave the house in such a presentation. Gabriel has prepared my domina outfit for me. The red-black corset and the black skirt, shoes.

_‚No underpants? No stockings? Seriously?‘_

At least he thought of the scarf. Nobody has to see that I'm wearing a collar.

Determined to tell him my opinion, when I went downstairs I got dressed and put on my make-up.

_‚You can definitely forget that I dare so among the people!‘_

After a last look in the mirror I went furiously down the stairs, where he was already looking impatiently on the clock.

"We need to hustle!"

He took my hand, pulled me out of the door and to the car. I was too surprised to react but at the car door I woke up from my trance.

"It's one thing for me to walk around at home, for you, but you really do not think I'm going on with you like this, you can not do that!" I hissed and Gabriel interrupted warningly.

"You better watch your tone, you look beautiful and have no reason to complain, and you do not even know where we're going or what I want to do with you, so this kind of outburst is not necessary. I thought you trust me!"

_‚You play the trust card. Not fair.‘_

"I trust you too, but ..." I murmured and he interrupted me abruptly.

"Nothing but. You're quiet now and get in the car, but you sit down on the seat with your bare ass."

We looked at each other for a moment but eventually I lowered my eyes and sat on the seat.

_‚At least the cool leather seat is comfortable for my burning ass.‘_

Of course, I knew that I could trust him and he would not do anything ill-considered. And that had made me fucking horny now.

"Thank you for trusting me and doing it," he whispered as he lovingly grabbed my face with his hands and pressed a kiss to my lips. At that moment I felt strengthened and happy and I was sorry for my outburst. But I had the ban to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

"Spread your legs so your knees touch the outsides of the seat and place your hands behind the seat," he said, and I looked at him in surprise and uncertainty.

_‚What if we had to stop at a traffic light? You could not want that‘_

"Either you obey my instructions immediately or I'll do it myself and I'll tie up your hands."

Reluctantly I followed his instructions.

"Well, it's not that hard and I'll say it only once. You will not change that position, otherwise it will have consequences!"

At that moment I hated my husband because he did not behave like my beloved husband. But at the same time I loved him for that, because that made me horny.

Gabriel turned right at the road, which surprised me very much. Because we came on a highway that was almost unused and went on forever. I wanted to say something, but preferred to shut up until I realized. That was intent and I breathed in relief.

"I can hear how it rattles in your pretty head," Gabe said affectionately.

I turned to him and wanted to say something, but he shook his head.

"No, I do not want to hear from you, only when I allow you to."

Now that I was sure no one could see me, I spread my legs even further, so that he had a better look when he occasionally watched.

He took his right hand off the steering wheel and stroked my thigh. This tender touch made me sigh happily and from the corner of my eye I saw Gabriel smile.

"You can put your hands back on the front, but on the side, so you can not cover anything, and keep still."

I tried, but it got more and more difficult as his fingers went on a journey of discovery, stroking my labia, over my clit, and finally dipping into my vagina. Eagerly stretched my pelvis by itself and I groaned.

"I'll leave you this freedom and you exploit it so shameless!"

Gabriel immediately withdrew his finger and gave me a small slash on my pubic area. I screamed for a moment, but more out of surprise than it hurt.

"Did not I tell you to sit still?" He asked sternly.

"Yes, but ..." I stammered, biting my lip.

"And you're not talking, if you can not follow my instructions, then I have to teach you."

 

With these words he set the turn signal and we drove to a parking lot.

Startled, I looked around to see if there was a car, exhaling in relief when I could not see any.

Without warning, he pushed a finger in me and fucked me fast and hard. Desperately, I tried to keep quiet, which I managed to some extent. I could not suppress a slight whimpering and moaning as he stopped short of my orgasm.

"You just can not follow instructions ..." Gabe shook his head.

He put his finger on my mouth, but I pressed my lips tight.

I just did not like to taste myself. And he knew that very well.

"If you do not want the evening to end badly for you, you will now open your mouth and clean my finger, my beauty."

_‚You asked him to swallow his sperm. So you will be able to lick a finger‘_

But once again my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by him because it took him too long, and he suddenly closed my nose, so that I opened my mouth in horror automatically.

He took advantage of this and immediately put his finger in my mouth. With a lot of dedication and eroticism I licked his finger, playing it with my tongue and sucking on it. I knew that was one of his sore spots and he closed his eyes, moaning slightly. I took that as an opportunity and closed his hand with mine.

In the meantime, I did not care about all the consequences. I wanted to feel Gabriel, kiss and sink into the whirl of passion and love. Forgotten were all previous hardships, orders, instructions, ... I was just a bunch of lust and wanted to have these finally satisfied.

But suddenly he pulled his finger completely out, leaned over to me and gave me a short but passionate kiss, so that my disappointing whining was caught by his mouth.

"You do not really think I'm coming to the conclusion now, no, the evening is not over yet," he whispered next to my ear, smiling.

Frustrated, I leaned back in the seat.

"Do not make it too comfortable, because immediately it goes on. But first take off your shirt!"

 

I wanted to argue, but Gabe put his index finger to my lips and shook his head. Finally, I followed his instructions, because there was nobody and I did not want to disappoint him. I took off my corset and threw it in the back seat. Then he put his hands to my face and looked at me lovingly.

"I'm damn proud of you, my beauty. You also did it soon, I promise you."

Happy with his words, I relaxed.

 _‚Why do I always think so much? Nothing can really happen, after all we are alone here._ _And his loving and proud expression alone is all worth it‘_

"Ouch," I yelled suddenly because he pinched me in both nipples.

"If you were not constantly sinking into your thoughts, you could spare yourself a lot of pain," he reproved me tenderly.

I could not apologize because he had already got out. Then went around the car, opened my door and pulled me out. However, when he wanted to take off my skirt, I woke up from my deafness and fought. But Gabriel just pulled my skirt down, lifted one leg at a time, and finally kicked the skirt off.

Before I could say something or, better said, yell at him, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me so violently that I lost sight and hearing. Breathless, we finally separated from each other and my husband looked at me tenderly smiling.

"Trust me, my angel, you are beautiful, and nobody but us is here. Only I can see you."

As he spoke, he gently stroked my arms and I sighed pleasantly.

"Ready for more action?" He asked mischievously.

Oh, that idiot. He knew perfectly well that I could not resist when he looked at me that way and finally I nodded obediently. Gabriel beamed all over his face, kissed me briefly and intensely, finally leaned against the glove compartment and pulled out something.

 

"Oh, you left a nice mess on the seat, but that can not stay that way," Gabe mocked.

"But that's not all that bad my beauty, luckily it's a leather seat and you can easily clean it with your tongue." I looked at him in horror, but he blindfolded me and then turned around.

From behind, he took me in his arms and whispered in my ear. "I want you to bend over the seat with your legs spread and lick your juice, and you'll stop when I tell you. If you do it to my satisfaction, you will be rewarded for it. If not, you can imagine what happens then."

_‚Fuck Gabe, if anyone sees us, or worse, if someone recognizes us ...‘_

I surrendered and did it. It did not feel that bad either. On the contrary, knowing that my husband was watching me gave me a certain kick.

And even if I never thought it possible. But the fear that someone might see us also made something crazy with me. But he brought the big guns in.

Because I have never asked him to lick his remains when he drips again as from a leaky faucet. I decided not to be so squeamish from now on.

Even as the most different thoughts shot through my head, my legs spread like natural.

When I did not feel Gabriel's touch, I froze for a moment, but he reassured me.

"Do not worry, my beauty, I'm here, no one will be able to get me out of here, I'm just going to go back so I can see you in all your glory."

Every time I became aware of what I was doing here and how humiliating that was, Gabriel was there to put a hand reassuringly on my body. Stroked gently over my back, touched between my legs and dipped his fingers briefly into my vagina. "You have no idea how much this whole situation turns me on and how beautiful you are."

Gradually, I relaxed and even spread my legs a bit, so that Gabriel had a good look.

But then I froze in the middle of the movement when I heard a car approaching.

 

I wanted to straighten up and quickly disappear in the back seat or run away or ... no idea. But Gabriel put his hand on my back.

"Oh well, did I say you can stop?" He hissed.

I could hardly believe what I was hearing. He could not ask me to follow any instructions in such a situation.

What should this nonsense be? Who knows what kind of people they were? And what did he imagine to demand such a thing from me?

My heart was racing and I tried to fight back, but his next words literally froze me.

"I'm glad it worked, my beauty just needs to lick her mucus, then it can go on, she just leaked out like a bitch in heat," he told the unknown person.

 _‚Is it just one person or more? Damn, why did not I pay attention to the sounds of the environment. And what does that mean, then it can go on? And what the devil has ridden him to speak like that?_ _He can hardly think that I'm going to do anything with him today after he does something like that!‘_

And then ...

 

I suddenly remembered his words when he said that he would push me to my limits, but I would enjoy almost everything. I knew that Gabriel would not do anything that could destroy my confidence in him and so I slowly relaxed and moved on.

Of course, the whole situation was still incredibly embarrassing and unpleasant for me, but I succumbed and wanted to enjoy what would come next.

Gabriel immediately realized that I had given up my inner resistance and now followed his instructions. Gently and tenderly, he stroked my back and whispered.

"Thank you for trusting me, I love you."

Then he straightened and took a few steps back.

Without his warmth, I felt insecure at first and wondered if I should stop, but his words were still in my ear and so I decided to lick the place again. I was still trying to listen carefully to hear, but there was nothing but a whisper.

_‚I will not disappoint Gabriel by not trusting him. No matter what it demands from me‘_

And at the same time, I had noticed how I enjoyed this unknown situation more and more.

My arousal rose again and the others should see it too.

"I think the seat is clean again, get out of the car, turn around and position yourself," Gabriel commanded suddenly.

I told him that I did not want any pain and found out that he had chosen the right scenario and game to push me to my limits.

There was a real sense of chaos in me for the last few minutes. On the one hand I wanted to show how the whole situation had turned me on, on the other hand I was ashamed of it. I was naked and at least one unknown person was there. But I could not care for my feelings for a long time, because suddenly I felt a violent pulling on both nipples.

"Did not I tell you to stay here with your thoughts?"

"Sorry ... sir," I whispered in alarm and decided to concentrate better.

Unfortunately, I am the human who could not turn off his brain. And again I realized in which situation Gabriel was when we were playing.

"Well, I'll forgive you," he replies. "Besides, we do not just want to deal with your pretty nipples.

After all, our guest had to wait long enough because you were so slow." He added mockingly, and I felt the blush overshadow my body.

How could he talk like that if someone else was there?

 

"So my beauty, what am I going to do with you today? Or, in other words, what do I want our guest do to with you? ", Gabe said and I shivered slightly at these words.

Happy that it was only one person but tensed, because I did not know who that was.

I had already read countless crazy and incredible stories, but I knew that I could trust my husband.

Otherwise, I would beat the living daylight out of him. And that would be just the beginning.

A barely audible whisper followed, and finally Gabe said. "Of course you're right, you have to be able to look at my little slave first, no one likes a blind bargain, I turn on the headlight so you can look at all her benefits.

Then I felt his hands on my shoulder and on my arm and, in my opinion, was brought to

the front of the car.

"Position yourself!"

 _‚Slave‘,_ I rolled my eyes behind my blindfold.

Gabriel knew for a fact that I hated that word.

I never called him ‚slave‘, certainly not in front of another person.

Not even in front of Cas or Dean.

"Please let the person be Cas or Dean." I sent a short prayer to the sky.

Then I felt Gabriel's lips on mine. At first I resisted, but eventually I gave myself to his gentle kiss and all shame was forgotten, all the insults were forgiven and all uncertainties no longer exist.

I just felt him and the desire to make him happy and to please him. And it occurred to me again that I had planned to enjoy everything and to be in my lust. And that's exactly what I would do now.

 

Suddenly I felt two hands on me, stroking slowly over my back. I stiffened for a moment, then relaxed and enjoyed Gabriel's kiss and soft hands on my back. Gabe broke away from me and disappointed, I sighed, but these hands remained on my back.

At first I wanted to follow Gabriel because I missed his closeness, but these hands moved from my back across the sides to my breasts and began gently kneading them.

He pulled me towards him and I felt a torso in the back and I smelled a certain flavor and also these touches seemed familiar to me.

"Cas," I whispered, smiling to myself, and at that moment my blindfold was removed.

I blinked a few times and finally looked into my husband's bright eyes.

He opened his arms to me and I just ran into them and throwing my arms around him.

"I see you worrying too much again. Let's try to clear things up before we move on," he grinned, and with that, he pulled me to our car and we sat in the backseat where he then hugged me tenderly.

I just had not thought of Cas, far too much I enjoyed Gabriel's safety and security. Then he took off my collar and pressed a kiss on my lips.

"First and foremost. I love you and I'm damn proud of you honey. I know, I've asked many of you tonight and you've certainly lived in absolute chaos of emotions and my behavior today was very different, but ... Well, it's best to learn something when you're thrown in cold water," he said softly but firmly, and I nodded.

"When you're ready we then go home, I have a surprise for you and Cas we take with."

 

In the next part ...

The games continue ...


End file.
